Shipping Packages
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: When Shaymin "plays cupid" what will happen? will she find her way to Giratina? PalkiaXDialga GiratinaXShaymin ArceusXMew MewXGroudonstatue you see what i mean DrakariXCresselia RealGroudonXKyogre


Shipping PackagesIt was Valentines Day; Shaymin was loathing round in Flower Paradise bored. Thinking of how she could get Giratina to her heart. If only Giratina saw how much she loved him but he only paid attention to his deathly ways. She saw a flower by her foot but this was nothing new. There were millions of flowers in where she lived. That's also primarily another reason that he never paid any attention to her.

Looking over the hills of Flower Paradise she saw a funny humanoid figure. Running over to it she realized that it was a naresome, which means "beginning of love." They were funny looking things with angel wings, human body, with a serpentine tail like Rayquaza's. Secondly, they have eyes that could kill so deep and innocent. But they were pokemon everyone thought at least. She ran over to it cautiously because everyone said if you shock one they forbid you of love forever.

"Umm…Hello?"

The naresome didn't respond.

"Are you there?"

Slowly it responded "What do want? This is my most busiest time of the year."

"Really?"

"Yes, really Valentines Day full of love full of candy…FULL OF WORK!"

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Hey your heart seems a bit broken what's the matter?" _But she is loved…_

"Well it's just I love this guy and…"

"Say no more…You like that death-boy don't you!?" _Of course she does…_

"How…How did you…?"

"I work with love everyday I know how it works." _Duh…_

"Oh yeah…Te he"

"So this is the story you love him he doesn't know you exist." _But he does…_

"Yes exactly."

"Ha classical situation. You wanna be my apprentice?" _To meet your true love…_

"Um sure…"

"Ok this what you do you fly around, don't worry you can't be seen. And shoot people and pokemon with arrows. That you think could be good couples. **But do not mess up**. Love is a **very** hard thing to undo."

"Ok!"

"Now at first I will be with you to teach you. Ok?"

"Yes. Lets go."

"Ok then to-"

"Rhamma! Rhamma! It's an emergency! Come quickly!"

"What is it?"

"Your name is Rhamma?"

"Yeah not now."

"The vault…The records…they been stolen!"

"WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! That's…that's impossible it's unbreakable! Shaymin you tend to the stuff here and I'll go fix that vault scandal. Ok?"

Shaymin understood and Rhamma the naresome and flew off.

Not knowing where to start she began to fly to Spear Pillar. Equipped with a bow and arrows she flew down.

Dialga and Palkia were currently fighting over something petty, "Dialga for the millionth time I didn't eat the last cookie!"

"Oh yeah it has your teethmarks all over it!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"DIAAAA!!!"

"KIAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Oh no there about to battle I can help them!"

Suddenly Shaymin shot an arrow into Palkia's back and one in Dialga's tail.

(Note to self aim better)

The hatred expressions fell from their face and then they just stared at each other, almost dumbfounded.

"Oh Dialga I never realized how beautiful you are."

"Me…Me…Too…"

"Can you hold me?"

"Sure Palkia…"

Shaymin left because it started to get "unfamily-oriented" but knowing her job was done. Shaymin met Darkrai and Cresselia eating dinner at a restaurant in Sandgem Town Shaymin thought the conversation wasn't going as well as it should so she decided to eavesdrop. She hid in a flowerpot (which wasn't hard to do.) and listened.

"Darkrai we've known each other for a long time and I…"

"Umm…It's ok don't rush yourself."

"Excuse me here's your bill."

"Good only 64.00 dollars this time."

Shaymin had enough of this nonsense and decided to shoot. Aiming for the back she drew back and let go. She missed, (oops) and hit Darkrai's drink and it shattered on him. Darkrai's anger management began untaking effect.

"So that's what you think of me…after all these years…"

"No! Darkrai it's not like this really…I…I…"

Shaymin left knowing that wasn't going to turn out well. At the hall of Legends Arceus was strutting around and Mew Mew came.

"Hello Mew Mew."

"Yo, Arceus sweet pea."

Finally someone to shoot…

She strung back and let go. The arrow hit the wall into Mew Mew's ear. (ouch!) The other arrow hit a statue of Groudon. Mew Mew than randomly started hugging and kissing the statue.

"Mew Mew what are you doing? We had it made! Beside you love an f***in statue. Than Randomly Groudon walked into the Hall and said "He Ozzieis ey' waz wuderin' when ey' waz gettin' a raiz?" (Translation: Hey Arceus I was wondering when I was getting a raise?) "Good Lord Groudon I hate the Hoenn accent and you know that."

"Ey' can'ant stuhop ey' waz raiz'ed tha wae." (I can't stop I was raised that way.) "Well that not my prob~"

"Uh Ozzieis wuh'ey' iz Moo Moo kizzin' a statu of mi?" (Uh Arceus why is Mew Mew kissing a statue of me?) "Umm I don't know…"

Suddenly Kyogre came in and said (In the California girl accent) "OMG! Groudon I was like thinking and like I want to like totally like go out with like you!"

*Everyone sweatdropps*

"Uh oh itz Kyoaah betta go.." *Groudon runs off*

Rayquaza comes in and says "Hey guys!"

"Omg finally someone who talks normal!"

(Rayquaza looks confused)

"Umm never mind…"

Shaymin flew off she felt terrible none of the matches worked out. Even worse Rhamma came back. "So Shaymin how was it?"

She stood there as if dumb would she tell Rhamma how bad she did? "Oh, I…I…did…did…terrible! I can't do anything right!"

"Why?"

"Nothing came out to what I wanted I messed up…"

"Shaymin it's your first time no one want you to be perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes it's ok and beside it's love the most unpredictable emotion of all."

"So I didn't do as bad as I think it did?"

"Yes you did good for first time."

"Can I go home now?"

"Sure you had a long day."

She went home alone and started picking flowers and making perfume that she sold in the square. Suddenly the world got cold. A tall figure appeared in front of her. A Sinnohahn accent flowed from his mouth. "Shaymin…" She looked up the figure was still undeniably clear. Giratina. "Giratina I…I…"

Quietly he walked~no levitated towards her and said "I have a present for you…"

Both sets of arms went behind his back and said "Which hand?" _Oh one of these things… _"Umm… hand number 3." "Good choice." Quickly planted (get it planted? bad joke) a kiss on her very unexpecting mouth. What seemed like four days later… "Giratina I thought you didn't even know I exist." "Nahh I did. I was just afraid that you wouldn't like me back_." See? Rhamma may set you up to find out that you were loved you just didn't know it…_ Shaymin then hugged Giratina fiercely. He hugged her back. "I love you Death-Boy."

"Huh?"

"Never mind…"

She could feel his faint breath against her body such a wonderful feeling…

She then felt Giratina's own lips (they have lips?) against her and went with the flow…

_Your right Rhamma, love is the most unpredictable emotion of all…_


End file.
